flightwoodfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaverdale
Kaverdale, one of the major cities of Erimmar, is the biggest trade center in Orlea. Its is very populous, and is also very old. The marketplaces are teeming with people at all hours of the day, except at night when a mandatory curfew sends the citizens back to their homes, which are stacked atop each other haphazardly. There is a sizable black market in Kaverdale, with many shops posing as legitimate secretly selling weapons, contraband foods, and even illegal magic trinkets to customers in the know. It is also separated into five districts, the Dwarven District, the Bazaar, the Foreign Quarter, Uptown, and the New Market. Dwarven District Initially a small camp next to Kaverdale housing a family of freed dwarf slaves from a mine in Bolemar, the burgeoning community attracted dwarves from all over Orlea who were interested in making a life for themselves in the Bazaar. Eventually the camp was large enough that it became included as an official entity in Kaverdale. The Bazaar The oldest part of Kaverdale's market section and home to many of the most famous, and the most questionable, shops, the Bazaar is a maze of criss-crossing streets and winding lanes. The Foreign Quarter A section of the city bordering the Bazaar with slum-like conditions where the homes are piled together precariously. The population consists of elves, tieflings, dragonborn, vaekor, humans, and gnomes. Uptown The upper class residential area of Kaverdale. Uptown has its own market that is tightly regulated by the local Rechtor. Its shops sell mostly high quality foods and spirits, exotic furs, fine clothing and ornate armor. The homes are large manors, and mainly lived in by Orlean Bank officials and Rector's Cabinet members. The New Market The New Market is an addition to the city's landscape that was built in the 1980's as a response to fears of Vaekorian presence in the Bazaar and the rampant crime throughout Kaverdale. Orlean Vaults Kaverdale is known to be home to the primary Orlean Vaults location, in Uptown. Orlean Vaults is the largest and primary bank in Orlea, operating many locations throughout Orlea. Kaverdale was the original home to the bank when it first opened. It's original building's location is lost to history, but it's current headquarters is a massive collection of vaults just outside the walls that tower over the rest of the city, serving as a major landmark that can be seen from miles away. Notable Shops and Services Finrickson Identification: An identification service located in the Dwarven District and run by world-renowned enchanter Wix Finrickson. The Scratchy Quill: An inn and scribe service that deals in a few magic scrolls on the side. Located in the Bazaar. Guilhart and Threri's Apothecary: An apothecary that deals in potions from Nevern. Run by a Tiefling brother and sister in the Foreign Quarter. Inalad's Arsenal: A weaponsmith in the Dwarven District that deals in shoddy, second-hand weapons. Bodui's Leather and Chain: An armorsmith that sells light armors of high quality. Its prices are largely inflated. Emorie's Emporium: On Kingstower Road in Uptown, a quieter mostly residential street, the Emporium sells various enchanted items. Emorie is an Elf woman famous as a 4 time winner of the Abrakra Tournament in Mireworth. The Moldy Rag: An abandoned shopfront known for a long and storied history, involving over ten different owners and a variety of shop types. Kaverdale Cryptorium: A crypt located at the north gate of Kaverdale. Doubles as a museum and pilgrimage destination for Voedsel worshipers. Governance The Kaverdale Conclave represents the Rechtor, Sugett Ninkirk. They are composed of administrators assigned to govern the city's trade, crime, property, etc. Each is directly responsible for some element of Kaverdale's governance, but may be subject to direct override by the Rechtor.